vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zwei
Lore ''History/Background'' Zwei is viewed as dignite and often carries his heart on his sleeve. He cares greatly for the lives of the citizens in his kingdom, and works hard to ensure that their needs are cared for. Zwei met Kirby's group after Kirby demolished a bar (Fanfic) and has stuck around since, often assisting the group whenever he is able to. Since the first days of Howlkeep, a curse was made upon the royal head of the kingdom. The soul of the current Lord is locked away and claimed by the Spirit Drei, who offers his host resurrections in exchange for souls. The host can also transform into a shadow form of theirself and become more powerful. This "gift" comes at a price, the form strains the body of its energy and the host can risk death if abused often and prolonged periods of time without rest. "My parents, The late and former Lord and Lady of Howlkeep, enrolled me into politics, to help prepare me for my eventual inhertence of the throne. Through out my life I have become quite charming, thanks to my posturing and mannerisms, I found it quite useful for it is easy to get people on your side if they naturally like you. My parents were killed in an ambush, while they were on a trip to negotiate an a peace treaty with another kingdom. I have inherited the throne earlier than I had expected"_-_ Zwei. ''Summer RP'' Zwei received a call from Kirby for assistance in a mission involving a shrine.There was when he first met Altina. Unfortunately, Altina was captured that same day, by Dead Kaku. The group traveled to Summer's castle, where Zwei met Kakureta for the first time, his opinion of Kaku wasn't great. To his knowledge, the mission to defeating Dead Kaku was given by Summer, and his lack of cooperation didn't sit well with him. After some time Dead Kaku was revealed to be at Summer's castle, Zwei joined the group (Kirby, Fruity, Shadow, Sho, Summer, Sora, and I guess Ven aswell) to take Dead Kaku down and rescue Altina. Unfortunately the group was unable to reach Altina in time and her life was taken away in a ritual. The Battle following was difficult, there seem to be no away to defeat Dead Kaku. Summer interrupted the battle to blow up his castle along with himself and Dead Kaku, allowing the rest to escape. Powers and Abilities *Normal Zwei did not show my magical abilities however he was able to enchant his sword to deal a small variety of basic magic damage types. *Amulet Zwei focused more on magic, learning more spells and enchantments. ''Fire ball'' with his conjured sword Zwei can hurl fire balls turning his target into a crisp. ''Lightning bolt'' much like fireball, Zwei can also shoot lightning bolts using his sword. ''Flame thrower'' Zwei can summon a magic circle that shoots a stream of fire towards his target. ''Sparks'' much like flame thrower, this magic circle shoots waves of lightning. ''Light shield'' Zwei creates a dome of light around from that can protect him from magic, very effective against dark type magic. (Zwei has received a book to study more magic, but has yet to show them off) *Drei, a spirit made of pure energy ''Soul absorb'' Takes your soul. ''Energy Beam'' Extends his hand out and charges energy to release an intense stream of energy toward his target. ''Energy Volley'' Shoots out a volley of energy bullets at varying speeds. ''Arm'' Drei summons a giant arm to smash, slash, and grab enemies. It can also double as a shield if needed. Equipment ''Silver Fang'' Zwei’s original weapon, a beautifully crafted Saber. A one of a kind weapon with a rare enchantment that rendered successfully parried opponents armor useless. Zwei gave this weapon to Kirby as a symbol of Kirby’s new thane title. ''Midnight Moon'' Zwei's current blade, comissioned to be forged by the blacksmith, daemongrave. A message written in runes travels the length of the blade. Trivia TBA Gallery TBA zwei_artwork.jpg MidnightMoon.png Links Youtube: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC2yAYnFFACqzPikHa6ZtTXQ Twitter: https://twitter.com/zwei Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/vrczwei Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Wulvs